Part of me
by Sweety Chou
Summary: "Si il était resté avec moi, je ne serais pas en train de chercher la pièce manquante au puzzle de ma joie de vivre."


Bonjour mina-san (ou rebonjour pour ceux qui ont lu le 3e chapitre de "Because of you" xD) =)

Alors, voici un OS sur mon couple favori de Fairy Tail : NaLu. Histoire de passer pour une tarée, autant vous dire d'où vient l'idée de cet OS : d'un rêve. Oui, je rêve de Fairy Tail pendant la nuit, génial non ? Bon bref, ce n'est pas intéressant.

Etant donné que j'aime écrire des drames dans lesquels les personnages que j'aime le plus pleurent, j'ai tout retranscrit et voici le résultat. N'hésitez pas à commencer, je suis là pour tout entendre. ^^

**Disclaimer : **Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

_"Des larmes. Des larmes ? Depuis quand le grand Salamander pleure-t-il ? Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas connu un Salamander qui pleure. J'ai connu un Salamander qui aimait s'amuser, qui aimait se remplir la pense, qui détruisait tout sur son passage, qui tapait tous ceux qui le génaient, qui m'exaspérait toujours. Mais un Salamander auquel je suis tellement attachée et que j'ai toujours aimé..."_

J'avais pronnoncé cette phrase il y a un an. Jour pour jour. Les mots qui y figuraient étaient sortis tous seuls de ma gorge, je ne pouvais plus les retenir. Après les avoir sortis par l'intermédiaire d'une plume dans mes romans, dans les lettres pour ma mère, ils étaient sortis de ma bouche.

Je rentrai d'une mission qui avait une récompense de 100 000 joyaux que j'avais effectuée avec Natsu et Happy.

Ils s'étaient rammenés vers moi quelques jours auparavant en tenant une affiche dans la main et en hurlant, histoire de bien me ficher la honte encore une fois,** "LUCY, ON A DU TRAVAIL !"**, et j'ai donc était contrainte de les suivre. Cette mission consistait à arrêter une dizaine de bandits qui ne volaient que les bijoux des jeunes femmes. Après deux bonnes heures de train durant lesquelles j'ai retenu le Dragon Slayer de se jeter par la fenêtre car il était malade, nous étions arrivés à destination. Après une briève explication du contexte de la mission, nous nous étions lancés à l'assaut. Nous pensions qu'il n'y aurait aucun mage, mais en réalité, leur chef était un mage chevalier, du même type qu'Erza. En plus de ça, c'était un gros pervers, qui aurait fait bonne paire avec Taurus ! Nous l'avions battu, mais en échange, Natsu avait les deux bras dans le plâtre, Happy brûlé de partout, et moi j'avais une jambe cassée.

En arrivant devant Fairy Tail, je dit à Natsu que je rentrais chez moi pour me reposer.

" A demain, je vais essayer de pas squatter chez toi ce soir !" Me répondit-il avec son habituel sourire d'enfant. De l'extérieur, je pouvais faire croire que son côté gamin était ce qui me déplaisait et m'énervait le plus chez lui. Mais dans mon coeur, c'était tout le contraire. J'adorais le voir s'amuser comme un enfant et le voir rire comme si il avait 4 ans. La seule chose qui m'agaçait vraiment, c'était ses disputes avec Gray. Un seul mot de travers, et on disait "Adieux" au bâtiment de Fairy Tail. Le mage de glace avait beau être plus mature que Natsu, jamais il ne se passait une journée sans qu'on le voye lui chercher des embrouilles. Et ça, ça m'exaspérait au plus au niveau.

Je partis donc chez moi, et, une fois arrivée, je fis comme je faisais tous les soirs depuis la mort de ma mère : je lui écrivis une lettre.

_"Chère Maman, _

_Comme tous les jours depuis que j'ai rejoint la guilde, je suis partie en mission, mais cette fois-ci, je me retrouve avec une jambe cassée. Ce pauvre mage nous a bien amochés tous les trois, mais bon, je m'habitue aux blessures maintenant._

_Happy a encore et toujours trouvé le moyen de me rabaisser. Dés que l'on est en face d'un ennemi, il faut que je me fasse ridiculiser par ce sale matou. _

_Et Natsu et son mal des transports me donne encore plus de fil à retordre quand nous partons en mission via le train. Il faut sans cesse le surveiller parceque sinon, il saute par la fenêtre... C'est assez aggaçant, mais j'aime Natsu tel qu'il est. Je suppose qu'il doit être en train de manger ou de se battre avec Gray d'ailleurs, ça ne changerait pas des habitudes. _

_Je t'embrasse fort, et embrasse Papa pour moi."_

Et oui, malgré les apparences, j'aimais mon père. Enfin, je m'en étais rendue compte à mon retour de l'île Tenro, lorsque la propriétaire m'a rammenée dans ma chambre avec une délicatesse infinie. Mon père avait payé 7 ans de loyer pour moi, et m'avait écrit une lettre où il m'avait souhaité "Joyeux anniversaire" et où il m'avait dit qu'il m'avait toujours aimée et m'aimerait toujours. Là je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes. C'est aussi ce jour là que je m'étais rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de Natsu : alors que je pleurais comme jamais je n'avais pleuré, il m'avait appelé et m'a dit qu'il partait en mission avec Happy. Là, j'ai souri. Je suis descendue et nous avons fait cette mission. Ensemble.

Après avoir plié la lettre et l'avoir mise dans une enveloppe comme je le faisais à chaque fois, je partis -non sans mal- m'allonger sur mon lit. Natsu, qui venait toujours squatter mon lit à cette heure là, n'était pas encore arrivé. D'un côté, ça m'arrangeait, car je me disais que je pourrais enfin passer une nuit tranquille sans ronflements. Mais d'un autre, je trouvais son absence étrange. En temps normal, rien ne l'empêcherait de venir dormir chez moi, dans MON lit. Je me mis à chercher toutes les raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à ne pas venir, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix familière me fasse sortir de mes pensées.

**"LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !"**

Reconnaissant la voix de Happy, je tournai la tête pour regarder par ma fenêtre encore ouverte, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de poils bleue ne se heurte contre moi.

Je repris vite mes esprits et lui demandai :

"Happy ? Tu es tout seul ?"

Le chat bleu s'était précipitemment blottit contre moi, et je compris par sa respiration qu'il pleurait. Et voir Happy pleurer n'était généralement pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Je carraissai son poil bleu, alors qu'il se mit à m'expliquer la situation.

"C-C'est ... N-Natsu... Il... Il..."

Natsu ? Il y avait bel et bien un problème avec Natsu ?

" L-Le conseil m-magique e-est arrivé à F-Fairy T-Tail... et n-nous on dit que Natsu é-était..."

"Etait quoi ? Happy, calme-toi et explique moi."

" N-Natsu va être arr-arrêté et mis à m-mort par le conseil m-magique car i-il est... le fils de ..."

Mes yeux s'étaient grands ouverts. Je sentis mon coeur battre à une vitesse qu'il n'avait jamais atteinte.

"MIS A MORT ? ARRETE PAR LE CONSEIL MAGIQUE ? LE FILS DE QUI ?"

"I-Il est le f-fils de ... Z-Zeref... Le conseil m-magique l'a découvert ... En s-sentant les ondes n-noires qu'il dégageait lors de notre dernière m-mission."

Une météorite aurait chuté à côté de moi, cela ne m'aurait fait aucun effet. Mais aucun effet. Natsu ? Le fils de Zeref ? Mais ce n'était juste qu'impossible ! Comment Natsu, un homme qui adorait la vie, qui s'amusait toujours, qui aimait tant sa guilde et ses amis pouvait être le fils du mage le plus malfaisant de tous les temps ? C'était juste impossible ! Et j'étais prête à tout pour connaître la vérité.

Je repoussai doucement Happy et me levai. Je me mis à courir du plus vite que je pouvais, espérant ne pas arriver à la guilde trop tard.

Ma jambe me fasait attrocement mal, elle me suppliait de m'arrêter, de ne plus marcher, de me reposer. Mais je tins, je devais tenir ! Pour savoir. Même Happy, qui me suivait en volant, me hurlait d'arrêter car j'allais me faire du mal, mais je ne l'écoutais pas lui non plus. Je commençais à sérieusement m'essoufler, j'étais fatiguée, mais cela ne m'importait peu. Je savais que Natsu n'allait pas se laisser arrêter, mais pourtant, une force inconnue s'était emparée de moi, et là, je me sentais capable de tout faire. Tout.

Et là, je vis ma guilde. La guilde que j'aimais du plus profond de mon coeur.

Mais devant la porte, une poignée de gardes. Et devant eux...

Natsu.

Qui avançait.

Ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je continuai de courir jusqu'à ce que ma jambe ne supporte plus la douleur et me fasse trébucher sur Natsu. Je m'étais accrochée à lui, et en relevant la tête, c'était comme si il ne m'avait pas vue, comme si j'étais invisible. Il s'était arrêté, mais semblait ailleurs.

"Natsu..." Murmurrai-je.

"Lucy, vas-t-en." Répondit-il d'une voix tremblante. "Je ne suis pas quelqu'un que l'on peut fréquenter."

"Ne raconte pas de sottises, Natsu ! Tu aimes tes amis, et tes amis t'aiment. Alors..."

"Mademoiselle, reculez !" Intervint l'un des gardes du conseil. "Ce garçon est dangereux !"

Lorsque je vis Natsu baisser la tête encore plus, je reserrai mon étreinte avant de leur répondre d'un ton menaçant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Natsu n'est pas et ne sera **jamais** dangereux ! D'ailleurs Natsu, pourquoi te laisses-tu faire ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi veux-tu nous laisser ? Tu ne vas pas te laisser mettre à mort, n'est-ce pas ?"

Je pleurais en prononcant cette phrase. Je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer Natsu en train de se laisser mourir. Mes mains se serrèrent d'avantage contre son haut, alors qu'il me répondit avec sa même voix tremblante que je ne connaissais pas.

"Tu pleures. Tu pleures, Lucy. Et si je reste, je ferai pleurer tous mes amis. Je suis le fils de Zeref, je suis le deuxième gars le plus malfaisant de Fiore."

Là, je vis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu. Que je n'avais jamais voulu voir. Le Drangon Slayer de feu était en train de verser des larmes, qui attérissaient sur mon visage déjà mouillé par mes propres larmes. Et là, des mots sortirent de ma gorge. Ces mots que j'avais retenus depuis trop longtemps.

"Des larmes. Des larmes ? Depuis quand le grand Salamander pleure-t-il ? Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Je n'ai pas connu un Salamander qui pleure. J'ai connu un Salamander qui aimait s'amuser, qui aimait se remplir la pense, qui détruisait tout sur son passage, qui tapait tous ceux qui le génaient, qui m'exaspérait toujours. Mais un Salamander auquel je suis tellement attachée et que j'ai toujours aimé..."

Et là, mon cors bougea de lui même. Je fis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait. Je m'étais hissée sur la pointe des pieds, et avait trouvé ses lèvres avec les miennes. Je le sentis se raidir, comme si il ne comprenait pas ce que je faisais. Ce qui était normal, car ce n'était qu'un enfant. Pourtant, je sentis également qu'il avait fermé les yeux et qu'il m'avait rendu mon baiser, même si ses mains étaient liées par des menottes anti-magie.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, un sourire s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres. Ce sourire qui m'avait toujours faite crâquer. Il me repoussa en avançant d'un pas, puis tourna la tête vers moi en me disant :

"Tu as été l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui me soit arrivées dans la vie Lucy. Je n'ai jamais été assez mature pour le comprendre. Mais je sais aujourd'hui que je n'aurais jamais pu vivre sans Fairy Tail, sans Happy, sans mes bastons avec Gray, sans qu'Erza me file les jetons dés qu'elle arrivait derrière moi, sans toi et ton hystérie mais ta joie de vivre impréssionnante et ton amour pour la vie. Je t'ai aimée Lucy. Je suis heureux de voir que tu as encore confiance en moi, toi aussi. Les autres n'avaient pas l'air d'accord, mais le conseil les a bloqués dans le bâtiment grâce à des runes que même Fried n'a pas pu désactiver. Si je me laisse emporter et si je vais me laisser mourir, c'est parceque je ne veux pas que vous souffriez, tout simplement. Car je tiens à vous remercier du bonheur que vous m'avez apporté dans la vie. Je ne reverrai jamais Ignir, mais il doit être fier de ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Vous devez continuer à avancer dans la vie. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir une dernière fois, Lucy. Adieux."

Je ne bougeai plus. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Le conseil emportait Natsu sous mes yeux et je ne bougeais pas. J'étais trop impressionnée par ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il ne nous avait montré qu'un côté immature de lui depuis le début, alors qu'en fait il savait ce qu'il ressentait, il savait réfléchir, il était _mature, _et il venait de me le prouver. Et dans ma tête, ne se repassaient que deux phrases : _"Je t'ai aimée Lucy."_ et _"Adieux." _

La seule chose que je faisais c'est pleurer. Pleurer encore et encore.

La mise à mort de Natsu eut lieu quelques jours plus tard. Le conseil magique, après un discours où ils l'avaient qualifié comme "deuxième homme le plus dangereux de la terre" , l'avaient placé dans un Lacrima qui a retiré toute sa magie et, étant donné que la magie d'un mage est sa force vitale, Natsu n'y avait pas survécu, malgré sa force. Et depuis, je n'étais pas sortie de chez moi, même si Happy, Gray, Erza et Levy-chan venaient me voir tous les jours pour tenter tant bien que mal de me remonter le moral. Je sentais bien qu'ils étaient eux aussi dans un état pitoyable, autant que moi. Ils n'avaient plus fait aucune mission, et même le maître aurait apparemment annoncé sa démission, en choisissant Erza comme remplacante. Cette dernière aurait protesté, mais elle dut accepter, pour le bien de la guilde. Moi, ma force et ma joie de vivre m'avaient quitté. Je n'écrivais même plus à ma mère. Je ne pouvais pas.

Puis, un jour, une phrase que Natsu m'avait dite m'était revenue à l'esprit : _"Vous devez continuer à avancer dans la vie."_ Il avait raison. Natsu avait raison.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai formé une équipe avec Happy, Gray, Levy-Chan, Wendy, Charles, Jet et Droy, Erza ne pouvant pas se joindre à nous à cause de son nouveau rôle de maître. La guilde a perdu sa réputation de guilde tapageuse, mais cela ne nous importe plus. Nous avons continué à avancer. J'ai retrouvé une partie de ma joie de vivre, mais elle n'est pas compléte. Car il en manque une partie. Une pièce essentielle pour la compléter. Et cette pièce que j'ai perdu revient tous les jours me hanter.

Oui, car il ne se passe aucune journée durant laquelle je ne pense pas à Natsu.


End file.
